One night stand gone wrong
by cherry-lover
Summary: Draco and Hermione have a steamy, raunchy night together but Draco awakes to find that Hermione has gone. No one will ever make Draco a one night stand. So he has to do something. But what?


Hiya! This is my first Harry Potter fic so be kind. It is a little smutty but hey. I wanted to write it so I will. Hehe! Hopefully you'll enjoy it and I will shut up now and get on with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own J K Rowling's books, plots, characters, etc.

* * *

Hermione stood by her bathroom door in her head girl chambers. She wrapped her gown around her and tied it tightly. She slowly started treading bare foot across the floor to her four-poster bed. As she was making her way there her eyes drifted lazily, wanting, to the door across from her bed. She sighed and continued on her way. She then fell on the four-poster when she reached the edge and lay on her back, arms above her head on either side, legs bent upwards. 

Hermione's gaze yet again fell on the door. It was Draco's room. He was the head boy and they had to share a dormitory. She didn't mind, however, because she had had a huge crush on him since third year when she had hit him. Strange time to have a crush but she just did. When she had hit him his skin had felt soft. And when he looked at her after she had hit him he looked sad almost. Hermione sighed as she remembered his soft skin. She wondered what his hands would feel like on her skin. Would they be soft, precise? Know what she wanted?

Almost subconsciously her hand drifted to the knot on her gown. She undid it slowly and slipped her hand inside. It roamed until it rose up to rest on her breast. She gasped as her finger found her nipple and went out of its way to make it erect. God she loved this feeling. She bit her lip as she imagined it was Draco's hand doing this to her. Making her gasp in delight, squirm in suppressed pleasure.

Her other hand did not stay idle as it slid from below her breast, past her stomach, dipped into her navel to build up the mounting tension, then slid in between her legs. She sighed as her finger slid on the slippy flesh. She was already wet. She then dragged her finger up the flesh and waited for the reaction which would tell her she was in the right place. She thrusted her hips up as she touched that mound of nerves.

"Oh God." She moaned low.

She then rubbed up and down that nub, slowly at first and a touch so light that it was as if she wasn't touching. Then as time went on she was pressing harder and faster than before. Her breathing increased as she went faster and soon she was panting.

"Oh God!" She screamed as she felt that oh so wonderful feeling overtaking her. It was like intense pleasure lined with pain which made it more pleasurable.

After she got over her initial high she relaxed on the bed and closed her eyes softly. She kept her hand on her breast and in her thighs, slowly rubbing to prolong the after effect. Then her eyes shot open as she heard the door open.

* * *

Draco sat on his bed looking at the door that separated him from Hermione. God how he longed to touch her. And she was just behind the door. He had heard her have a shower and if that wasn't the hardest and longest ten minutes of his life. He had a mental image of her naked body, suds everywhere. Then he joined her and she was laughing and throwing water at him. Then the bathroom door opened and his image shattered into little irreplaceable pieces. 

He had watched her in his mind, following her by only the sounds she made. He had followed her to the bed where he had assumed she had fallen. Then everything went quiet. So he laid back on his bed and imagined her there next to him. He had softly closed his eyes when he heard a moan. What the fuck? Did she have another man there?

His eyes shot open and he sat straight on his bed listening for more sounds. Then he heard a loud "Oh God!" and decided it was time to interrupt. He stood up quickly and almost ran to the door. He wrenched it open and walked into the room, not really taking in the scene.

"Granger what the hell…" He started shouting before his eyes fell on her. He gasped as he fully took it in. She was lying on her bed with a short gown wrapped around her. Two hands found their way into the fabric. One was on her breast, the other lost in her legs.

Hermione was frozen. The guy she had been fantasizing about was right in front of her watching her wank off! Well he just missed the show but still! She had thought of this before and in her scenario if she was found like this her first idea would be to cover herself but when confronted in real life it was way harder than she made out. She just couldn't move. Breath in. Out. Now remove a hand. Any hand!

Draco watched fascinated. She was beautiful. Why did she cover up? He then noticed that her hand was slowly inching away from between her legs.

"Don't!" He cried before he could stop himself. She stopped and looked at him questioningly. "It's just…um…don't stop on my behalf." He finished lamely.

"I wasn't actually Malfoy. I was just finished." She replied rather bravely but still kept her hand where it was.

"Who were you thinking about?"

"What!?" Hermione yelled. "I'm not going to tell you that!"

"Why? Just in case it ends up to be me?" Malfoy started laughing but then stopped at the look on her face. "Oh…my…God. It is me isn't it?"

Draco couldn't believe it. She was thinking abut him. While she was doing that. This is so great!

Oh my God! He found out about it. She couldn't believe it. She had slipped up big time. How could she get back up from this sticky situation. Aha!

"Dream on Malfoy. I would never…hey. What are you doing?" She gasped as Draco was nearing her. He was now sitting on her bed. Oh God. What was she going to do? He was leaning in close. She could feel his breath on her lips. Her cheek. Her ear.

"What happens if this is a dream Hermione? I can do whatever I want can't I? Or did I imagine you saying dream on?" Hermione shook her head no softly. "Okay then. Want to hear what I dream about?" She nodded eagerly. "Well…" He moved so he was looking directly at her. "I dream about you." She gasped softly. "First I kiss you." He moved his lips lightly over hers. She moaned at the touch and whimpered when he pulled away. "Then I undress you." He said silkily as he slid his hand under the fabric and pushed it away from her body. Hermione gulped as his eyes feasted on her naked form. She was still lying down and her hand was still on her breast. The other was resting on the lower part of her stomach. Draco watched the hand on her stomach for a while before he looked back up to her eyes. She was breathing heavily, panting almost and he was doing just the same.

"What about you?" Draco almost jumped as he heard Hermione talk.

"Sorry?"

"Do you get undressed to?" She asked, face red with embarrassment and hidden delight. Draco smirked.

"Well, how else am I meant to drive you out of your mind?" Hermione gulped as she watched Draco with agonisingly slow movements remove his cloak. He dropped it onto the floor and went about undoing his buttons. But Hermione was getting impatient and the throbbing between her legs wasn't helping. She got up, allowing the dressing gown to hang on her shoulders, still revealing her beautiful front, and started to undo Draco's buttons for him. She was much faster than he was and with an almost animalistic growl she ripped the shirt from his body. Draco laughed at her but a quick lust filled glance from Hermione and a gentle brush of her hand against his obvious bulge turned the chuckle into a moan.

"Oh God." Hermione moaned, desperate to get the pants off of him. "Why the hell did muggles make buttons and zips." She looked up at Draco. "Can't you have used Velcro." Draco laughed softly at her and stroked her face gently.

"Sorry but I didn't exactly foresee tonight happening. Otherwise I would have just worn a robe like you." He looked down at Hermione and watched slightly amused as a huge grin spread across her face as she finally undid his trousers. He helped her get them off of him and soon he was sitting in his pants and she still had the robe hanging loosely off her frame.

With almost wary movements Draco slowly started to peel the robe away from the rest of her body, loving the way she purred when he accidentally collided with a sensitive part of her. He then sat back and watched her as she slowly lowered herself onto the bed. She looked beautiful and he couldn't believe he was about to do what he was about to do.

He slowly leaned down and peeled her legs apart. Although she was showing a little resistance it didn't take long before it all evaporated like the sweat on their skin. He looked at her now revealed self and felt himself growing harder than before. Painfully hard. When she started to squirm he finally did something.

Hermione almost screamed as a hot, wet tongue swirled over the very centre of her. She could feel him slowly stroking her thigh with his thumb as he held her there. This just added to the pleasure she was already receiving. God this was so much better than her finger. She never wanted it to stop but all too soon she felt him pull away and saw his head appear from between her legs to rest on her bushy curls below her stomach. She blushed at where he was resting his head but it felt awfully nice.

"You holding up?" He asked gently and Hermione's respect for him grew instantly.

"Yes I am thank you. And I would love it so much if you continued what you were doing." She replied rather breathlessly at the thought of him continuing his ministrations.

"As you wish." He said softly and went back down between her legs. But this time his lips joined as well as his tongue and he began to kiss her there passionately. She moaned deeply as he continued to kiss her very centre. God she loved his tongue. The way it swirled around her, on her.

Hermione started to lift her hips up off the bed wanting to feel all of him. She needed to fell him on her, more than he already was. And then she felt it. The building pleasure telling her that she was going to come soon. She loved this feeling. It was almost as orgasmic as a real orgasm. The way it continued to grow more pleasurable every second until the point where you want to scream.

Draco felt a slight tug on his hair and knew she was going to come soon. But he didn't remove his lips or deliciously hot tongue away from her. On the contrary, he just pressed harder against her causing her to buck up one final time and moan loudly.

Neither moved. Hermione's hands were still lost in his hair and Draco's breath lightly tingled her sensitive flesh. As Draco sat up Hermione gasped as the cold air hit her woman hood. She closed her legs quickly to stop the cold but Draco took it the wrong way.

"Oh fuck. You didn't want this did you?" He asked, fear showing in his eyes along with an emotion Hermione never thought she would see. Sadness. Why was he sad?

"Of course I want it. I was cold." Draco laughed and soon Hermione laughed with him. But then the laughing died down and the kissing began. It was a deep, passionate, sweaty, moan evoking, earth shattering kiss that made Hermione light headed. She soon felt Draco's soft tongue slip into her mouth and she purred softly.

Draco couldn't take it anymore. With his free hand, the other he was leaning on above Hermione, he removed his pants swiftly and guided his erection to Hermione's now slightly parted legs. Hermione knew what he was going to do and wrapped her long legs around his waist, giving him leeway to do whatever he wanted.

Taking this as a good sign Draco slowly guided himself to her womanhood, running his hard-as-rock length along the slick skin before slipping inside her.

Hermione gasped. Pain shot through her and she squeezed Draco's shoulders hard, leaving little marks behind. Draco immediately stopped and looked at her face, directly into her eyes.

"What?" He asked rather breathlessly.

"I've never done this before." Whispered Hermione. She gave him an apologetic look but all Draco did was kiss her hard and fast.

"Neither have I." He muttered against her lips. He smiled slowly and Hermione felt her confidence growing. She then initiated it first by lifting her hips up, urging him to continue. He did so but ever so slowly. Painfully so. But after a few moments he picked up his pace, thrusting into her harder every time she begged for it.

His hand slid down, across her hard nipples, down her stomach, through tempting curls and to the little nub of nerves where every woman loves to be touched. Hermione screamed as she felt his finger rub her while she was being thrust into. It made the experience all the more better and she soon found that she couldn't control herself anymore.

"I'm gonna come Draco." She said softly to his ear. Draco groaned.

"Hold out a little longer Hermione. Come with me." Hermione's breath hitched and she soon gained control of herself. She was going to come with Draco. It would be the most erotic thing she would ever have the pleasure of experiencing.

Draco's thrusts came faster than before, desperately. He was nearly there and he could feel it. He could also feel that Hermione was nearly there. She was clenching around his length which just made him moan louder. He could see that she was biting her lip, trying to keep control of herself. He was doing a very bad job and he soon felt the burning sensation before he came.

"Now Hermione." And Hermione let go, screaming as she came. Draco yelled her name as he kept thrusting into her, until it became too painful to do it anymore. He then lay on top of her, breathing heavily as she panted, trying to regain her breath.

"That was amazing." Sighed Hermione.

"Yeah."

"Absolutely amazing."

"Mmmhmm."

"That was unlike-"

"Hermione. Do me a favour and shut up."

"Okay." She smiled sweetly as he leaned over and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. She felt herself getting drowsy as she kissed him, high on sex and Draco's kisses. She felt him pull out of her. She gave a whimper as he left her. He then felt him get off her and move next to her. Then his arms encircled her waist and soon she was basking in the warmth of his body pressed up against hers.

* * *

Hermione awoke, groaning slightly. She had an immense pain in her legs and her eyes were glued together with sleep and mascara. She rubbed her eyes, sat up slowly and looked around wearily. She almost screamed when a soft hand massaged her upper thigh. She looked down to see Draco asleep next to her, naked. She was naked too. Oh shit! 

She removed his hand gently and crawled out of the bed. She looked around and realised she was in her bedroom. Well so much for escaping to her room. She went to the dresser and put on her underwear and some new clothes before getting her clean set of robes and placing them on her. She looked back at Draco and sighed. To feel his lips on hers one more time. But no. She couldn't. He was her enemy and she was his. What if Harry found out? He wouldn't be very impressed. And Ron would feel betrayed. Oh God what had she got herself into?

As quietly as she could she nipped out of her bedroom and left for the great hall. Breakfast should be ready soon and she was starving. Especially after her exhausting but very productive night. She blushed at the thought and quickly swatted it away before she got anymore erogenous thoughts.

* * *

Draco awoke to the emptiness of the bed. He sat up cautiously and looked around. Where was she? There was no noise coming from the bathroom and the bed felt cold. He immediately stood up and grabbed his clothes off of the floor. He ran to his room, got dressed and stormed down the corridor, towards the great hall. The bloody bitch had left him there. Well Draco was not a one night stand. He would not have her walk out on him. How dare she.

* * *

Hermione looked up from her breakfast as she heard the doors to the great hall slam open. There stood a very pissed off Draco with a look that could send the apocalypse back into hiding. Hermione gulped and looked back at her food, finding it the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

* * *

Well, that was fun. Hehe! This was one hell of a chapter. I think I burned my fingers at the rate I was writing this. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I did say it was a little smutty but I think it was done in a classy way. Not all the "And he stuck his cock in her vagina" crap you read. No offence to the people who write them but you SUCK! Any who, I hope that I have not offended any of you and I would be so grateful if you would read and review. I may update this everyday although sometimes it takes me a few days to get my inspiration. Okay. So remember. REVIEW! I love you all! Ciao! 


End file.
